Beautifully Broken
by DemonWitch
Summary: One night Derek follows Casey to see where she goes at night. Only to find her wrapped in a dangerous world. Can he save her from herself, or will his actions cause Casey to be lost forever?
1. Milk, Tests and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

**A/N: Not sure where this idea came from. It will become a Dasey, but don't hold your breath for it. This story is rated M for a reason. It will have language, maybe some violence and defiantly adult themes. I hope it does not offend anyone, and if it goes too far for M ratings ****standards****, please let me know :)**

**Characters will most likely be OOC, but seeing as how this is set four years later from when the show started, personality changes are due to happen. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, please let me know. **

**Also, as in most my stories;**

**"**Talking**" **

**"**_Thinking_**"**

** "Flashback"**

**Unless otherwise indicated. **

**Thanks and hope you enjoy "**_Beautifully Broken_**"**

* * *

**Chapter One: Milk, Tests and Surprises. **

Derek drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. He was on his way home from school and was ready to relax for the 4 day weekend.

Both Casey and Derek had graduated the year before and were currently going to the community college. And this weekend the family was going to celebrate both teen's 19th birthday.

Pulling into the driveway, Derek turned his car off, grabbed his backpack and headed inside in search of the one thing he had been craving all day.

Food.

Dumping his bag by the door Derek made his way into the kitchen, and was greeted by Nora who was busy making dinner.

"Hey Derek" she greeted with a smile, "How was school?"

Derek took a drink from the milk container and shrugged, "Same as always. Booorring."

Nora laughed and shook her head, "Don't you have hockey practice?"

"Canceled. On account of the coach coming down with a really bad case of the flu and can't even get out of bed."

"Interesting."

"Oh well, there's always next week." Derek replied as he took another drink.

"Oh for God's sake Derek!" a voice broke out behind him, making Derek choke on his milk.

"You're 19 years old!" Casey stormed up next to her step-brother, "Get a glass!"

Derek just smirked at her and took another drink earning a glare from Casey and a sigh from Nora. She and George had given up on the two of them getting along. It had already been 4 years.

Casey snatched a carrot from Nora's pile for salad and leaned against the counter, "And why are you here? Don't you have practice or something?"

"I live here Casey. Remember? I was here first."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Oh not this again, isn't it getting a little old?"

"Yes, now that you mention it Casey you are getting a few wrinkles around the eyes. Try relaxing once in a while. It does wonder for the nerves."

Casey scoffed as she grabbed another carrot, "You mean be like you? And the correct word would be lazy."

Nora held up both hands; "Okay, either help me with dinner, or take this argument somewhere else."

The words were hardly out of her mouth before both teens rushed out of the kitchen. Nora chuckled and went back to cutting carrots.

* * *

Derek lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and text books scattered across the bed and floor. Surprisingly enough Derek studied now. He had to. If he got less then 75 percent on any paper he would get cut from the hockey team. With a sigh he rolled to his side and stared at the math book; he was stuck and even though he had the weekend to work on it, he knew he was fucked. 

Derek made a face; there was only one thing to do. Groaning loudly he got off his bed, grabbed the book and opened his door. Dragging his feet and walking as slowly as he could he made his way to Casey's door. And he still got there sooner then he would have liked.

He knocked on the door and called out her name.

When he heard no answer he tried the door, but of course it was locked. Casey had started locking her door right after they turned 18. What an annoyance.

"Casey!" Derek banged on the door again.

"Oh alright!" Derek heard her snap, "Hold on."

He listened to her scuffle around a few minutes before the door opened, "What do you want?"

Derek held out his text book and Casey smirked, "Aw, a gift. How thoughtful."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Come on Casey, will you help me out here? I've got a test on Tuesday."

Casey pressed her lips together tightly as she thought about it, "Fine. But you owe me."

"50 bucks"

Casey laughed, "Please. Make it $150 and you've got a deal."

"$_150_ Casey?"

Casey shrugged and started to close her door, "Maybe Edwin can help y-"

Derek put his hand on the door, "$75 now, and $75 after the text."

"Deal."

Derek pushed past her, "Let's get started."

"No!"

Derek raised an eyebrow and Casey cleared her throat, "I mean, not in here. Let's go downstairs."

"Where everyone's gonna be noisy? No way!" Derek flopped down on her bed, "Come on princess," he patted the spot next to him then stopped.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Derek don't!" Casey cried but Derek had already thrown back her quit.

"What the fuck is this?!"

Casey spun around and locked her door, "Will you keep your voice down?" she hissed.

Derek pointed to her bed, which was _covered_ with $100's and $50's, "Where the hell did you get all that?"

Casey rushed over and started gathering the money up, "What does it matter?"

"You've got at least a couple grand here Case." Derek spat, "I think it matters. Where did it come from?"

"It's none of your business"

Casey finished dumping the money into a can and held it to her chest, "Now if you don't mind, can we go downstairs now?"

Casey slid the can under her bed, grabbed Derek by the collar and dragged him out of her room.

"Did you get a second job? Did you get a raise?" Derek hounded her as they went downstairs.

"Derek!" Casey put her hands up, "Just drop it, okay? Unlike some people, I know how to save my money."

She folded her arms, "Speaking of money, where's my 75 bucks?"

Derek rolled his eyes and he dug into his back pocket, "Like you need it."

As he placed the money in her hands his eyes widened, "That's it!" he cried.

"What's it?"

"You're charging people an arm and a leg for tutoring! That's why you're always gone at night."

Casey waved her arms around in mock celebration, "Congratulations! You figured it out! Would you like a gold star? Now can we go study before I change my mind and just take your money?"

Derek dropped his book on the couch, "Whatever you say, teacher."

Casey groaned and sat on the couch next to him, "And since when do you pay attention to when I go out?"

* * *

An hour later the family sat down for dinner, with Casey and Derek surprisingly quiet. Derek was in his own thoughts, trying to remember everything he and Casey had just covered. While Casey looked like she was on a completely different planet. 

"You guys have anything special planned for the weekend?" Nora asked the oldest children. Derek shook his head, his mouth full of meat-loaf, "Gottastudy" he mumbled and somehow managed to not drop anything out of his mouth.

"Casey?"

Lizzie kicked her sister in the shin to get her attention, "Hmm?"

"Did you make plans for this weekend?"

Derek wasn't really surprised to see Casey nod slowly. She always had plans on the weekends. Nobody really knew what they were, but she was never home.

"Why?" Lizzie asked.

This time it was George who spoke up, "Well, Nora and I were thinking about going out to the Carnival tomorrow night. And then having the birthday Sunday night; seeing as how you guys have Monday off as well."

"I wanna go!" Lizzie cried.

"Sounds good to me" Edwin pitched in.

"Me too!" Marti added.

Casey shook her head, "Sorry Mom, I'll be there for the party, but I can't do the Carnival."

"Same here Dad. I've _have_ ace this test."

George smiled at his son. He always dreamed of the day Derek would say that. Granted it was because he didn't want to get kicked off hockey. But still, something's better then nothing.

Nora sighed in disappointment, "We understand that Derek. But Casey, what are you doing that's so important?"

Casey looked up from her plate, "Study group" she said without batting an eye.

Over the course of four years Casey had gotten much better at lying. But Derek could always still see through her lies. And he could see she was lying through her teeth right then. It was her eyes, they were the dead giveaway. Normally a crystal blue, they would turn frosty green and she would always clench her right hand.

"Well I guess if you have to. The five of us will just go, right Nora?"

Nora smiled, "Of course."

Marti threw her hands up in the arm, "YES!"

Casey turned back to her plate and Derek picked up his cup. Holding it against his lip, he smirked; he eyes trained on Casey.

"Where do you go at night Casey?"

* * *

The next night George and Nora gathered up the younger children, asked Casey and Derek to come again and after the two declined they all left. 

As soon as the front door closed Casey hurried up to her room and Derek sat down with a sigh at the living room table.  
Letting his head drop to the table he groaned softly, "_I hate school_."

* * *

At 7:30 Casey came back down, her long hair curled and her make-up done heavier then normal. 

"Got a date tonight?" Derek said as he watched her put on her coat, "Thought you had a study group."

Casey looked at him over her shoulder, "Who says I don't?"

"Well for one your hair and make-up."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Just study. Don't want you to mess up on that text."

Derek scowled, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business" Casey snapped right before she slammed the door.

Derek leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. There was no way she was going on a date. Casey had broken up with Max right after graduation and the guy was now playing football in the states. And even though Casey had become very privet over the last year and a half, Derek knew she wasn't seeing someone knew, there was no way she could keep that to her self.

And who dresses up for a study group? Seriously, even Casey wasn't _that_ weird.

Derek looked back and forth between his text book and the phone. He knew he needed to ace the exam, but his curiosity won over and he reached for the phone. A few moments he spoke, "No questions, just listen to me very closely."

* * *

Sam came to full stop before going through the stop sign. He looked over to his phone that lay on the passenger seat, "I still don't understand what I'm doing Derek." 

Derek's voice came over the speaker, "What's not to understand. FOLLOW CASEY!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Okay, let me rephrase that. _Why_?"

"Is that really important?"

Sam slowed down and tried to peer around the truck in front of him, making sure Casey's car was still there.

"Hmm, let me think. You call me at 7: 30 at night, demand I go out to my car, and wait for Casey. And when she passes, you want me to follow her. I'm pretty sure it's important!"

Derek chuckled, "Don't worry about it man, I'm just trying to see what she's been up to. Where are you at now?"

"Sitting at a stop light on 1st and…" Sam craned his neck to see the other street sign, " Washington."

"What the fuck is she doing all the way over there?"

"Hell if I know. I'm just the stalker here, remember?"

"Whatever. Call me when she parks, I'm on my way."

The light turned green as Derek hung up and Sam gently pushed the gas pedal. Derek was right; this was an odd place for Casey to be in. It was the darker side of town, filled with bars, strip clubs and hookers on nearly every corner. The truck between Casey's car and Sam's turned and Sam slouched slightly in his seat to keep from being seen. "_Derek. I really hate you right now_."

* * *

Derek shifted in his seat and glanced at his clock, it was nearing 8:30 now and Sam had yet to call him, "_Where the fuck are you going Casey_?"

Right then Derek's phone rang, and he hit speaker, "Talk to me."

"Um, Derek?" Sam's voice sounded hesitant and Derek frowned, "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just get your ass down to 1st and Guster. And get here quick."

* * *

20 minutes later Derek parked his car next to Sam's and hoped out, "Where is she?" 

Sam pointed behind him "She went in there, through the side door."

Derek turned and his face paled slightly, "Why the hell would she go in there?"

"What are you going to do?

Derek looked back at Sam, "We gotta see what's she'd doing in there."

"I agree. But how? That's bar Derek. And last time I checked we're not 21."

"You might not be" Derek smirked and pulled out his wallet. From behind his ID he pulled out another ID.

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "Where the fuck did you get a fake ID?"

"Jason Madsons. Damn thing cost me nearly $300, but it was worth it, don't ya think?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're gonna get caught."

"Whatever. Just wait in the car. I'll be back soon."

Sam mumbled and climbed into his car. Derek started walking across the street but picked up his pace as rain started to fall.

* * *

Derek pulled his coat off and shook the rain from his hair. The bouncers at the door had been no problem; just waved him in and Derek quickly made his way through the crowd. Sitting at a table Derek looked around for a sight of Casey. The thought of her being in there making him sick. 

"_What would Casey be doing in a strip club_?"

His eyes scanned the dark room but saw no sign of the girl. Right then a pretty girl with a tray came up to his table; Derek flashed her a smile, "Hey there."

The girl smiled back, "Hi."

"Do you think you could help me? I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Her name is Casey. Casey McDonald."

The girl shook her head, "No. There's no one here by that name."

Derek grabbed her arm as she turned to go, "Wait. I don't mean work here. I mean..." he sighed. What did he mean?

"Look, she's about your height. She's got long dark chestnut hair and crystal blue eyes. Have you seen her?"

The girl studied him a minute before answering, "Do you mean Rain?"

"Rain?"

"Yeah" the girl said softly, "She's the only girl here who matches what you said."

"I see. Where can I find her?"

She nodded behind him, "She's on in a few."

Derek let his hand drop and the girl left. He turned to see what the girl had indicated to, and his stomach dropped.

"Oh…god...no…" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Casey Can Balance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

**A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. It will have language, maybe some violence and defiantly adult themes. I hope it does not offend anyone, and if it goes too far for M ratings ****standards****, please let me know :)**

**"**Talking**" **

**"**_Thinking_**"**

** "Flashback"**

**Unless otherwise indicated. **

**Thanks and hope you enjoy "**_Beautifully Broken_**"**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Casey Can Balance?  
**

Derek stared, not wanting to believe his eyes. At the back of the room was a huge stage with long poles, flashing lights and girls dancing. Suddenly a spotlight focused on the back curtain and a voice boomed over the speakers, "Now…the girl you've all been waiting for! The exotic, ever so sexy and lovely….Rain!"  
Derek watched in horror as Casey appeared on the stage and started dancing. He almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was partly down, with green and blue highlights in it; and her makeup was heavy and dark. Making her eyes stick out like two stars. Her reveling clothing clung to every part of her slim body. Derek felt himself getting lost in the swill of her body and the lights. Her agility and balance was astounding, her every move a fluid and graceful movement, but at the same time it was enchanting and seductive.

Who would have thought his klutzy stepsister could be so…balanced?

Derek watched her, his heart breaking with every move of her body. Why was she here? What could have possessed her to even think of doing what she was doing? Let alone actually doing it.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was amazing. But as her clothes started to come off, Derek came to his senses and looked away.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me? I was just staring at…_Casey!"

But the temptation to look was strong. Even though she was his step-sister, Derek hadn't missed how hot she was. Or what a great body she had. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. But whooping of the men and the music blaring in the speakers didn't make it any easier.

Finally decided to wait for her outside, Derek stood and looked up; right into the eyes of Casey.

* * *

"You're on in five minutes Rain!" 

Casey looked up from her nail polish to the mirror in front of her, and smiled at the girl standing behind her.

"Thanks Joy."

"Hey Rain!"

"Yeah?"

Helen, a waitress from the front came up beside her, "Some guy's here looking for you."

Casey leaned forward to check her hair and makeup before standing, "So? What else is new?"

"He knew you by name."

Casey slipped on her high heels and took off her robe, "Helen, hun, just about every guy who comes in here knows my name."

Helen shook her head, "No. He called you Casey."

Casey froze mid step, "What?"

Only three people at Joel's Club knew Casey's real name. There was Joel, the boss, Yvonne, another stripper who had taken Casey under her wing she first started and Helen.

That meant somebody from her other life knew.

"_But who_?"

"What did he look like? Did he say his name or-?"

Casey was cut off as Joel's voice came over the loud speaker, "Now…the girl you've all been waiting for! The exotic, ever so sexy and lovely….Rain!"

Casey gave Helen a desperate look before walking confidently out onto the stage. Smirking blindly into the bright lights, she began to dance. She couldn't see the crowd, the lights shone right in her eyes. But she preferred it that way; then she didn't have to see the looks in their eyes as they watched her dance.

The song was nearing the end, Casey could almost count the seconds till it was over. Crawling on her hands on knees she went seductively around the stage, every man giving her money. As she reached the end, she noticed a man who was getting up; not wanting to miss him, Casey carefully rolled herself across the stage and got back up again. Very cat like, earning her a few whistles and cat calls. Smirked she got to his table and he looked up.

Casey gasped.

It was Derek.

* * *

Derek stared into Casey's eyes. Neither daring to even breathe. Finally Derek broke the spell by put a hand on her arm, "Casey?" 

That seemed to bring Casey back to reality because she jumped back on her feet and disappeared behind the curtain.

Swearing softly to himself, Derek left the table, his thoughts troubled. He walked up to the counter and found the game girl who he'd talk to before.

"I need to talk to Casey."

The girl shook her head, "I don't know-"

"Please" Derek leaned forward to look at her name tag, "Helen, right?"

Helen nodded.

"Look, that's my step-sister. And I need to know what's going on. Please help me."

Helen bit her lip, "I-I guess….but if she doesn't want to see you. You have to leave right away. Agreed?"

Derek held his hand out, "Agreed."

Helen laughed softly and shook his hand, "This way."

She lead him past the stage and through a back door that said in bold lettering, "DO NOT ENTER"

Helen pointed down the hallway, "Her room is down there, I gotta get back to work before I get in trouble."

Derek flashed her a smile, "Thanks."

Derek walked slowly and looked at every door, looking for Casey…..Rain's name. He found it at the end and in the darkest part of the hallway.

He knocked softly, "Rain?"

"Go away Joel! I don't want to see anyone!"

"Casey" Derek said softly.

He heard her gasp, and her door flew open. She stood in the middle of the doorframe, a huge robe wrapped tightly around her small body, her hair was pulled up, and her make-up smeared, it looked as if she'd been crying.

"Derek…" she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Derek sighed softly, "I could ask you the same thing….Rain"

She bit her lip and opened her door wider, "Come in."

Derek shook his head "Actually, why don't you come with me? Sam's waiting outside."

Casey closed her eyes, "How'd you get here?"

"We followed you here."

Casey's eyes flashed angrily, "What the fuck were you doing following me?"

Derek's eyes widened at the sound of her swearing, but quickly got over it, "What the fuck was I doing? What the fuck was that Casey?" Derek pointed down the hallway, "Since when do you take off your clothes for money?"

Casey looked away and chocked back a sob, "Oh Derek, please just go away."

Derek shook his head and reached for her arm, "I'm not going anywhere Case. Tell your boss you're going home early. And we're gonna talk about this."

Casey jerked her arm out of Derek's grasp, "You can't tell me what to do."

Derek groaned in frustration. This girl was changing moods more quickly then a mood ring. What was with her?

"I just did."

"Well I'm not going!"

"Yes. You are!"

"_No_. I'm not!"

Derek put his hands to his head, "Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn?"

Casey crossed her arms and smirked, "Call it a family thing."

She softened slightly, "Look Derek. We'll talk when I get home, okay?"

Derek scowled, "No. Not okay. But apparently that's the best I'm gonna get."

Casey laughed, "Damn right."

Suddenly, before he could stop himself Derek reached up and brushed a tear off of Casey's check. Their eyes met and locked and once again they were caught up in a spell.

But it was all too soon shattered by another girl calling for Casey.

"I'll be right there Joy" Casey answered, her eyes never leaving Derek.

"I'll see you at home Derek."

Derek nodded slowly, "I'll be waiting."**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Not sure how I like it...might change it a bit...when I have a better idea  
**


	3. Promise You Won't Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

**A/N: This story is rated M for a reason. It will have language, maybe some violence and defiantly adult themes. I hope it does not offend anyone, and if it goes too far for M ratings standards, please let me know :)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Flashback**"

**Unless otherwise indicated.**

**I can't believe I forgot this last chapter --bangs head on table-- Thanks to** CloudXStrife, ThaissBlack, princetongirl, Summers Rage, Alpha K9, GoodnightGoodbye, **and **JennyKim319 **for your reviews of chapter 1.**

**And yes this will end up being a Dasey.**

**Thanks to** MaybeBaby27, fanfictionfanatic28, DaniMarie92, princetongirl, JennyKim319, 1-NonToxic-1, ThaissBlack, Infidi, TiredOfPretending405, princesstamtam69, **and** Summers Rage **for your reviews of chapter 2. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**I made a trailer for this. It isn't very good, seeing as it was the first trailer I have ever made. But I like it :) Check it out **

**http://www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?vAnanIHlvlho **

**Have a great New Year and hope you enjoy** "_Beautifully Broken_"

* * *

**Chapter Three: Promise You Won't Tell**

Derek paced the living room floor. It was nearly 3 in the morning and Casey still wasn't home. His mind was still spinning from what had happened earlier. Sure he thought Casey was up to something; but _stripping_?

Derek shook his head. He didn't see that one coming.

Finally lights flashed across the window and a car pulled into the driveway.

"About damn time" Derek muttered and dropped down into his chair. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. And he wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

A few minutes later the door unlocked and opened. Casey stepped into the hallway and jumped slightly when she saw Derek sitting in the living room.

"I didn't think you'd still be up" she whispered as she closed the door and took off her coat.

Derek shrugged, "You said we'd talk when you got home" he pointed to the couch,

"Talk."

Casey frowned at his command but did as he said anyways. Sitting on the side farthest from Derek, she pulled her shoes off then tucked her feet under her, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

Casey smirked, "I don't have all year"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Smart-ass. I mean everything about what's going on with you. Does anyone else know?"

"Just Trevor."

"Trevor?!" Derek yelped

"Shut up! You'll wake someone" Casey scolded then nodded, "Yes Trevor."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's the one that got me the job in the first place."

Derek scowled, "How fucked up is that? He-"

"Will you just shut up and let me explain?"

Derek glared at her but closed his mouth and leaned back in his chair, "I'm listening."

"It started right after I turned 17. I was upset and went to the park to think. Trevor found me….."

**Casey slowly swung back and forth on the swing, tears running down her face. Everything she had worked for was just falling to pieces right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.**

"**Are you okay?"**

**Casey looked up to see Trevor standing in front of her, a worried frown on his face. **

**Casey half smiled, "Oh hi. I-" she sniffed, "I've been better."**

**Trevor took the swing next to her, "You wanna talk about it?"**

**Casey just shrugged and they sat in silence for a few minutes with the occasional sniff from Casey. Finally she spoke.**

"**You remember that accident Lizzie had a few months ago? Where she fractured her knee?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Well, to cover hospital and doctors bills…mom asked me and Lizzie today about using our college funds. Of course we said okay."**

"**What about college?"**

**Casey laughed shortly "**_**Exactly**_**. What about college? There's no money for it now. It's taken years to save up that much."**

**Trevor got up, went behind Casey and started to push her swing, "What about scholarships?"**

"**Have you **_**seen**_** my math scores? And Lizzie…she was going to go on her soccer skills. She can't play anymore."**

**Casey buried her face in her hands, "I just don't know what to do or what to think."**

**Trevor stopped the swing then went to crouch in front of Casey, "I think…I might have an idea. Normally I know you'd be completely against it"**

**Casey frowned.**

"**But I think giving the circumstances…."**

"**What is it?"**

The whole time Casey was telling the story she wouldn't look at Derek. She just burned a hole in the wall with her eyes.

"It was supposed to be like a hostess job. That's what he thought. But it wasn't"

Casey rubbed a hand over her face, "I just...I didn't know what to do. I couldn't turn the chance away..."

"What the fuck happened next?"

Casey looked at Derek in surprised and was shocked to see he was angry.

"Are you mad at me Derek?"

"No I'm down-right fucking pissed" he snapped.

"W_hat_?"

Derek jumped up and started pacing again, "My step-sister is a stripper. And has been for the past two years!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Casey hissed.

"And nobody knew."

"Except Trevor"

"Except Trevor" Derek mimicked sarcastically.

"You're already going to college, what do you need that money for?"

Casey stood, "For Lizzie, and I want to go to some place better then the community college."

"What's wrong with this college?"

Casey's eyes narrowed, "Oh I can think of a few things right now."

Derek threw up his hands, "Fuck this. I'm telling Dad and Nora."

Casey gasped and ran up to him, grabbing his sweatshirt with both hands, "Promise you won't tell!"

Derek frowned, "Why should I?"

"I'm going to be quitting soon anyways. I just need to save up a little more."

Derek looked away and growled softly, "This is bullshit."

"Just give me some more time"

"I don't know, okay?!"

Casey stomped her foot, "NO! Not okay!"

Immediately she covered her mouth and looked back towards the kitchen. After waiting a few minutes to make sure they hadn't woken up their parents, Casey turned back to Derek, "Derek, please don't say anything. I'll...I'll pay you. Okay?"

Derek frowned deeply "Pay me?

"I'll give you part of what I earn."

Derek sat back down in his chair and leaned, "How much?"

"5 percent"

"Funny. Now if you'll excuse me..." he moved to stand "I have some parents to wake up."

Casey shoved him back into his chair, "God you're such an ass."

Derek smirked, "You're point?"

"Fine. 30 percent"

"50"

"Derek!"

Derek shrugged, "Take it or leave it Case."

Casey sent him a glare that could have frozen water then held her hand out, "Deal."

Derek stood and took her hand, "I knew you'd see it my way."

Casey took a step closer and put her face next to his, their lips almost brushing, "I hate you."

She shoved him down again and quickly took off up the stairs.

Derek rubbed a hand over his jaw and chuckled. Sure a small part of him knew what he was doing was wrong. But the part that wanted the money was a lot bigger.

* * *

Lizzie sat on her sister's bed, watching her put on her make up "Case?" 

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?

Casey looked Lizzie through the mirror, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Lizzie shrugged and picked at her ripped jeans, "I was just wondering if you're mad at me?"

Casey whipped around in her chair, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because you can't go to the states, to go to college. Like you wanted."

"Lizzie, what happened isn't your fault"

Casey got up and sat on the bed, "It was an accidnet"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. Don't worry about it."

Casey pulled her sister into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I'll take care of everything" she whispered.

She looked over and saw Derek standing in the doorway, watching them. Casey narrowed her eyes at him then turned away, holding closer to Lizzie.

* * *

Derek sighed and continued on to his room. Leaving the door open he dropped down into his chair and turned on his computer. Tonight was the party and he wanted to make sure he had the music he wanted ready. 

Suddenly his door closed. Derek looked up to see Casey standing next to his desk, her hand outstretched, "Here's your damn money" she snipped.

Derek took it from her and counted, "$200? That's not bad Casey."

Casey started for the door "Fuck off."

"Seriously," Derek followed her "If you make this just by dancing imagine what you could-"

A sharp crack sounded across the room and Derek put a hand to his check, where a red hand print was quickly forming.

"How dare you!" Casey hissed.

"You are the most selfish, perverted person I have ever met! I'm doing this for my sister. And all you can think about is how to make more?!

Derek's hand flashed out and grabbed Casey's arm, shoving her against the door he pinned her with his body, "Don't. You. Ever. Hit me again." he growled.

"You don't scare me Derek."

Derek put his lips to her ear, "It's not my fault you're broken Casey. Don't take it out of me."

He let her go and stepped back. Casey stared at him, her chest heaving and Derek could see she was fighting to keep the tears from falling.

"You know Derek. I never thought it would be possible to hate you more then I did when I first moved in."

She opened the door violently, "Looks like a was wrong."

"Wouldn't be the first time"

Derek winced as his door slammed shut and seconds later the bathroom.

"Drama queen."

He threw himself onto his bed, shoving the money into his pocket. Just because she got herself into the mess didn't mean he had to help her out of it, or not benefit from it.

Right?

* * *

That night at the party Sam pulled Derek aside and asked about Casey. 

"Don't worry about it dude" Derek assured him.

"Did you find out why?"

Derek shrugged, "Like I said. Don't worry, oh and don't mention it to her. It'll just upset her more."

Sam nodded slowly, "Uh sure...whatever you say."

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I seriously hate this chapter. I mean I have never hated a chapter as much as I hate this chapter. I've been having MAJOR writers block on this story. It's driving me nuts. Any suggestions? I really couldn't come up with a better reason for Casey to be doing what she's doing. If you got ideas, I will be MORE then happy to hear them. Let me know what you think. Please review.**


End file.
